


Ask Me Like You (always) Did

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Comatose, Drabble, F/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherefore he believed Her Highness would, again, ask him the way she used to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Me Like You (always) Did

Aldnoah.Zero © A1-Pictures + TROYCA, Aniplex, Olympus Knight  
 _I have no right to take any advantage_.

 

* * *

 

It had always been her who enlivened his days with ton of questions, either the most cliche ones or the hardest that even Slaine himself could not answer them with just a simple explanation.

The platinum blond clutched tightly onto a large tube where the Princess of VERS was placed, as if he was holding her hands and would not let her go. His forehead went against the tube wall with both of his eyes closed and a thin smile was curved.

"It has been a while, Dear Princess ... I pray in every steps I take to come over you, so that you will show those gorgeous emeralds of yours ...."

He missed that moment a lot, and tended to regain his memories by telling her everything he had not told yet back then. However, facing the truth where the inquire tone of the cheerful blonde-haired maiden could barely be heard due to her comatose status ... Slaine just realised how painful it was and thought that he might never get the chance to answer her questions anymore.

His tremble voice echoed. Despite the effort he did, he could not just reduce his fast-beating heart as his eyes began to glaze in an instant he cried his mind out, about how he wished for her presence in The Empire, how he was sick for her tender smile as well as her sweet chuckle, and so forth. Some tears later stained his face while his sob cleaving the atmosphere apart.

"Pardon my ridiculous behaviour, Dear Princess," the latter continued after a moment. "Looks like I still have not been steady enough—even after passing these two years—to face the reality between us."

He admitted it clearly, did not bother the blonde maiden who barely heard his words—yet, he was rather grateful that he did not have to be buried in shame owe to his immature act in front of Her Highness. Slaine then looked upwards, lining another smile upon his lips for once more.

"However, it is absolute that I will always long for you ... in this very place," stated him. "Also, please make sure that I am going to be the one who is reflected before your beautiful eyes, Dear Princess."

The Young Count pulled away thereafter and stood steadily. His former dimmed expression fused into a confident one, followed by his last sentence which he believed will undoubtedly reach his Princess right away.

"And when the time comes ... you will, again, ask me like you—always—did, My Dearest Princess," said him in a passionate way.

**— _END_ —**

**Author's Note:**

> hello again, and welcome to my first attempt on English SlaineAssey fic \8"D/  
> also... pardon if there was any grammatical error within this fic... especially the vocabularies ~~which was my weak point *cry*~~
> 
> to be honest, I intended to write this in Bahasa as usual, but then ~~the fire nation attacked~~ I thought that maybe I could give it a try... so I wrote it this way, lol ~~pardon my overconfidence~~
> 
> this fic is dedicated to [My King](https://twitter.com/AkihoIRL) and the other SlaineAssey shippers ~/o/
> 
> all right, then, I will take my excuse XD ~~please do not hesitate to leave any feedback wwwww~~
> 
> grins, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
